My Life As A Teenage Robot
My Life as a Teenage Robot is an American animated science fantasy television series, created by Rob Renzetti and produced by Frederator Studios for Nickelodeon. It was one of Nickelodeon's first animated science fiction series. The series follows the adventures of XJ-9, better known as Jenny Wakeman, a robot girl designed to protect Earth, who is excessively addicted to teen-related activities, which are almost always interrupted by Nora Wakeman, her creator and mother. Nickelodeon debuted the first episode on August 1, 2003. After the series was cancelled, later episodes of the series started airing as on Nicktoons on October 4, 2008 until May 2, 2009. The series reran on the network until April 14, 2013. The series is distributed outside the United States by the Canadian animation studio, Nelvana Limited. Plot XJ-9 ("Jenny" as she is called) is a highly sophisticated robot created by her mother, Dr. Nora Wakeman, but Jenny only wants to live the life of a normal teenage girl. Both live in the fictional futuristic town of Tremorton, Ohio, presumably in the year 2072. Jenny and Nora live next door to her best friends Brad and Tuck Carbuckle. At school, she has an ongoing rivalry with the Crust Cousins, Brit and Tiff, the popular girls in school, and puts up with Sheldon, a somewhat stereotypical nerd who is completely obsessed with her (and robots in general). Adding to her trouble is that she is constantly being dogged by the all-robotic Cluster Empire, whose queen, Vexus, wants her to join their world of robots (by force if necessary). Despite it all, Jenny struggles to maintain some semblance of a mostly-human life. The series' themes focus on making lighthearted fun of typical teenage problems and other conventions of the teenage and superhero lives, mixed up with a combination of action, adventure, sci-fi fantasy, and comedy sequences. In total, 40 episodes are airing on the United States television network Nicktoons, then known as Nicktoons Network at the time it aired the third season. Characters My Life as a Teenage Robot has over 30 characters. Jenny Wakeman (aka XJ-9) is the main protagonist. She is a state-of-the-art gynoid automaton created by Dr. Noreen Wakeman five years prior to the series. She is the Earth's protector, armed to the teeth with a wide range of weapons and devices, but all she really wants is to live the life of a normal teenager. She was preceded in development by eight other models; in season one, the episode "Sibling Tsunami" introduced XJs 1–8. Bradley Carbuckle is outgoing and adventurous, and is the first actual friend Jenny makes. He likes to think of himself as a "ladies' man", but he mostly fails to find a girlfriend until he meets Melody. Melody is introduced during season two (2) as the creation of Dr. Locus in "Bradventure". Brad does not know that Melody is also a robot until "No Harmony with Melody" during season three (3). It is during "No Harmony with Melody" that Brad's feelings for Melody are made clear and Jenny Wakeman (XJ-9) appears to be jealous. Tucker Cornelius Carbuckle is Brad's younger brother and usually tags along on adventures. He can be very rambunctious and brash but also suffers from weird phobias. Though not as heavily featured as the rest of the main cast, Sheldon Oswald Lee arguably qualifies as a core member of the group. Sheldon is Jenny's self-proclaimed romantic admirer. No matter what he tries, Jenny refuses his romantic advances, though she does care for him as a friend. Fans of the show often speculate on whether Jenny would have ended up dating Sheldon or Brad. Renzetti and his team seem to favor Sheldon but refuse to give any definitive answers as to how he would have ended the series if he was given a fourth season.1 Jenny also has allies such as Vega. She is introduced as the daughter of Vexus at the start of season three (3) in "Escape from Cluster Prime". Dr. Noreen "Nora" Wakeman is the elderly spinster robotics scientist who built Jenny, and tries in vain to control her creation and keep her "daughter" focused on protecting the planet Earth. In one episode it is revealed that Dr. Wakeman has a sister "Wisteria" whom she argues with every time they meet. Aunt Wisteria believes in "fun, peace, and love" and has a strange ability to either accelerate plant life or control it. Wisteria is introduced during season three (3) in "Never say Uncle" with her son Glenn, a living plant along the lines of the Swamp Thing. Copyright: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Life_as_a_Teenage_Robot Category:Cartoons Category:NickToons Category:Comedy Category:Slapstick Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studio